I was always yours
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: After her friend, cousin and boyfriend hurt her in every way, a broken Yuna runs out on the streets where someone unexpected comes and saves her. As she recovers from the ordeal, old feelings resurface and things take their natural course. Yuna finally feels at home. Fem!Yami&Kaiba. Mentions of rape! Slight LEMON!


The rain pured down onto the busy city of Domino as gray clouds released their tears. Everyone was rushing to get out of the rain, cars were stuck in traffic and the metros were full. Shop owners were slowly closing their shops as it was clear that no one was going to buy anything in such weather. Taxis were busily driving around the town and buses were full. All those who hadn't needed to leave their warm homes were enjoying some fun activity or the other. In other words, everything was normal.

Everything, except the lone figure who limped through the streets. It was a female, that much was sure, but her hair and features were covered in mud and blood, therefore everyone avoided her as best as they could. The young woman was far to slim to be healthy, so most assumed she was some poor drug addict or something similar and she was swaying with every third step. No one offered a helping hand as she fell into a puddle, soaking her clothes even more, nor did anyone feel any sympathy when she whimpered miserably as she slowly stood up and continued walking.

The girl obviously had long, heavily layered black hair, but that's all that could be said about the black mess on her head. He face should be heart-shaped, not so thin and long. Her long, usually graceful legs were clumsily trying to walk even as they could no longer do so. The proud back was far too weak to straighten. Her arms were thin and her head was bowed in shame. The full lips were busted and her cheek was swelling. One of her bony hands was clutching her side, where a shallow knife wound had finally stopped bleeding.

The girl's clothes were torn and she was missing any footwear. She had no hat, umbrella or coat to protect herself from the ruthless rain, but it was not like she cared about it anymore. She was broken inside and she didn't feel anything anymore.

Sharp crimson eyes had dulled as she finally collapsed against a wall of some random building. The wet, cold surface didn't help her any and as it bruised and scratched her skin even more. She winced as her backside hit the hard concrete, sending unbearable bolts of pain through her back and she whimpered. The girl looked at her hands, all scratched and her fingers were bloody from where she had crawled her way out of that hellhole and she finally released the tears that she had been holding in.

She cried there silently, not because she wanted other people's sympathy or attention, but because she really couldn't move anymore. She was beaten, bruised and violated in every way that a person could be. The once strong proud girl could no longer hold her head up high.

The girl's name was Yuna Yami Mouto and she was 26 years old. She had been the star student of her high school and college. She was the best gamer in the whole world, never once losing in any game. She was one of the few geniuses that Domino had ever had. She came from a modest family, but she lost her mother, father and brother at the age of ten when she was the only survivor of a plane crash. She lived in Japan with her only other relative, Solomon Mouto, her grandpa, until he, too, died of old age when she was 16. She was then taken in by her adopted cousins, the Ishtar family and she stayed in Japan up to this day.

She was the high school sweetheart and heartthrob. She was a very beautiful girl, She had this strange three-colored hair that was heavily layered and slightly spiked, defying gravity. She had an amazing figure she inherited from her mother and a heart-shaped face that came from mixed genes. She wasn't tall, but she had long legs and was an athlete. She had the most beautiful and unique eyes ever seen, a sharp, bloody ruby color that was outlined with long, ebony eyelashes. She had full lips and a petite nose, long fingers and slim arms.

She was always healthy and positive about life. She was nice and always helped out anyone who needed it. She could cook and bake and she was an excellent singer and musician, being able to play seven instruments. She was witty and smart, one of the most intelligent students in the entire school.

She attracted everyones'attention, therefore earning her many admirers. And so she always had the most invitations to the dances or parties. She turned them all down, yet the guys didn't seem to mind and just liked her even more.

However, she had once made the mistake of accepting a challenge from one tall brunet and she had defeated him in Duel Monsters. The guy had been furious and had proceeded to challenge her almost everyday. And she accepted every challenge.

They became the most famous rivals in the entire town and everyone anticipated their Duels.

Soon, this boy and Yuna became rather close and things went on from when after one Duel, during the tall brunet's usual rant Yuna grabbed his head and kissed him. And from that day, Yuna realized she had fallen in love with the tall boy.

The brunet's name was Seto Kaiba, the former Duel Monsters world champion for three years. He was tall, lean and very handsome. His muscles were well defined and his limbs were long. He was the arrogant teenage CEO of the biggest gaming company in the world, Kaiba Corp. and he had fallen for his crimson-eyed rival just as she had for him and his seemingly cold cobalt eyes.

They went to the same school, had all the same classes and loved the same places to hang out with. They had spent most of high school and collage together, never once arguing over anything except for their ego's usual clashing. And that was just for fun and sometimes, foreplay! Seto's little brothers, Mokuba and Noah, quickly came to love the lonely girl and accepted her into their little circle.

She and Seto really loved each other and those were the few happiest years of her life.

But it all came to an end when Seto moved away to America because he was opening a new branch of his company there, and Yuna had still not been legally able to leave the country without her guardian's content. Ishizu, her oldest cousin, had refused and Yuna and Seto made love for the last time the night before the three Kaiba brothers left her life forever.

Yuna had been depressed for half a year, since Seto never called, even as a friend and so she closed herself off like she did after her last relative's death. However, as time passed, she healed and started dating Akefia Bakura, an old friend of her cousin's, yet she still kept the gift Seto had given her for reaching their first anniversary. She spent two years with Akefia now, but they had yet to have sex ... Until toady.

Yuna had noticed over the years, ever since she first stepped through the Ishtar household really, the way the eldest twin had been looking at her. His name was Marik, and he and Malik were a few moths older than her. They had sandy-blond hair and lavender eyes. Both were tanned and a bit taller than her. Malik had hair that reached to is shoulders while Marik's stood up in sharp spikes. Ishizu Ishtar was a tall black-haired woman in her late twenties with light gray-blue eyes and Odion was adopted into the family. He was bald, except for a single long lock of hair at the back of his head, and he had strange tattoos on his face. Odion was a few yers older than Ishizu, and Malik was the youngest until Yuna was accepted. Yuna's dad had actually taken the children in when Malik and Marik were two months old and had raised them until Odion was old enough to take care of them.

Yuna never got along well with her cousins. They didn't understand her and Marik loved to torture her by beating her up until she screamed. Of course, once she started dating Seto, Marik was forced to stop. It was all because the young CEO had noticed a bruise and had lost it, almost sending Marik into the operating room with how bad he had beaten him.

Marik hadn't dared to pull something until Seto finally left the country.

Lately, Yuna had been having problems with one of her high school friends, Joey Wheeler, because she kept refusing to eat lunch with him. She could see hi intentions clearly, and since she was a fateful girlfriend even if she didn't really love Akefia, she had refused.

The last week, she and Akefia had also been fighting more than usual and the last couple of days Marik had used every chance to feel her up. And Joey had started meeting her cousin and boyfriend at Akefia's house.

And it finally made sense why just a few hours after Ishizu's and Odion's plane lifted off for Egypt and Malik went to a sleepover at a friends house.

She had been reading a book Seto had bought her while she listened to the MP3 with all the songs she had come to love while she and Seto were together, when she noticed them opening her door. She immediately realized what they wanted when she saw a gag, cuffs and a whip. Akefia even held a knife and Joey had already pulled off his shirt. She tried to fight them off as all three attacked her but she couldn't as Marik gaged her and Akefia cuffed her hands to the bed.

They had raped her brutally, repeatedly for seven hours until they finally left her tied to the bed in her room, bruised, broken and bleeding. It had taken her a whole hour to get enough energy to even think and when she did she managed to take a hairpin that was nearby and tried to remember how Seto had thought her to pick a lock (Don't ask why!). After she managed to free herself, she just made sure that her locket was in place and ran from the house that she had never felt at home in.

She had ran for an hour and then fell in the middle of the street, laying there for half an hour before she was forced to move by some grumpy old man, who called her a hooker. What little was left of her pride had been shattered and she started wandering aimlessly for three hours. Now, she was collapsed against some building, not even knowing where she was, and she felt empty.

She was completely alone. There was no one who would help her. She had nowhere to go and no one to turn to. The only people who cared for her were either dead or out of the country and she couldn't get to them. She wouldn't even consider suicide. It would be too shameful. Just the thought of meeting her parent on the other side and to have them look at her in disappointment was enough to make her stray far away from such a temptation. And just what would _he_ think of her if she did such a thing and he heard about it?

Yuna snorted. It has been six years since _he_ left. _He_ was probably married and enjoying _his_ life. A life that didn't involve her.

Yet, Yuna still longed for those strong arms to wrap around her and chase away the cold and the pain.

Yuna whimpered as she felt someone near her.

''Yo, Nee-san. Daijōbudesu ka?'' A young male voice asked but Yuna just shied away from him and uttered a barely audible ''H-hai.'' hoping he would leave her alone.

''No, you're not! You're injured! Here. let me help you.'' He said gently but she just cried out quietly when he accidentally took hold of her bruised wrists in order to help her stand up. He immediately stepped back as he released her, apologizing. Yuna just whimpered and the young man gazed at her worriedly.

Just then, two sets of footsteps were hear and the young man called out ''Nii-sama! Please, this girl needs help! Hurry!'' in a frantic voice but Yuna's vision started blurring.

''What?! Where are you!?'' She heard a strong, familiar voice but she wrote it off as her mind playing tricks on her.

 _'He's not here! He's in another country, across the Pacific ocean! It's not him!'_ She chanted, hoping the illusion would leave her instead of torturing her further.

''Here, Nii-sama! Behind the big sign!'' The two steps of footsteps got closer and she hear two gasps.

''What happened to her?'' A different voice asked as the person seemed to lean over her. The voice was also of a young male, but Yuna was far too tired to see who was actually trying to help her.

As a hand touched her forehead, she whimpered the one name she knew by heart. ''Seto ... ''

The three men froze and the tallest and oldest looked more carefully at the female on the street. ''No ...!'' He whispered as realization seemed to hit him. He traced a cheek with a slim, long finger and Yuna once again whimpered her beloved's name.

''Seto! Help me!''

''No! No no no no no!'' The same familiar voice repeated. ''It can't be you!'' He denied even as he realized that a part of the black mop of hair was blond or highlighted by crimson. ''Oh, God no.''

Yuna flinched as the oldest man took her cheek into his palm and whispered her ex-lover's name one last time before unconsciousness took her into its merciful grasp. The last thing she felt was being pulled to a familiar strong chest and being taken into a warm car.

00000

When Yuna woke up, she found herself in a dark room, under blue silky sheets, on a soft pillow and a comfortable mattress. She could see the curtains letting in the afternoon's warm sunlight and birds were chirping a familiar melody she had only hear outside one window before.

The first thing Yuna realized was that she knew this room far too well and she therefore felt safe here. She also realized that her back and bottom didn't hurt as much, which meant she was medically treated and some time has passed. She still couldn't move without flinching, but she did so anyway. She sat up and saw that she was alone in the large room, but someone has been using the desk that brought back memories and she saw that the closet and bathroom must have been used as well. The couch in the room has been slept on, but everything else was unused.

On the desk, s far as Yuna could see anyway, there was a state of the art laptop as well as some framed pictures that Marik had destroyed two months ago when she had slapped him. And upon turning to the nightstand next to the bed, she finally understood why the room was so familiar.

Just then, the door of the room opened and in walked a tall young man with neat brunet hair and cobalt eyes that flashed as he realized that his guest was awake.

Yuna gasped and tears started falling down her face. ''Seto!'' She barely whispered.

Said male smiled at his ex. ''Yuna. It's good to see you again.'' With that he walked over to the desk, placed a tray on it and opened the curtains. Picking up the tray again, he walked over to his Yuna- He shook his head and sighed inwardly. Yuna hasn't been his for years.

He places the tray of food on the nightstand and faces his once lover only to gasp as Yuna throws herself into his arms.

''Wha?''

''SETO!'' Yuna sobbed. ''It's really you, Seto! Seto! Seto!'' She repeated the name like a mantra as the tall brunet slowly, carefully wrapped his arms around her and gently hugged her, trying to calm her down. Years of experience allowed him to succeed after about five minutes and Yuna just shook in his arms. To say Seto was shocked at the state he found his once proud girlfriend in was an understatement of the century. Seto had always known the stubborn girl to take everything head on and emerge victorious. She had never been like this and it worried him.

''Shh. Hey, it's all gonna be alright now, okay?'' He suited. ''I'll make it better. I promise.'' He used to say something like this when she once broke down because of her family's death anniversary.

''Seto!'' Yuna chocked one last time until she finally calmed down as her ex rubbed her back in soothing circles.

''There, that's my girl!'' Seto said without realizing, but Yuna noticed and she smiled just slightly. ''Better?''

Yuna shakily nodded. ''A bit.''

Seto nodded. ''Good. Now, I brought you some food so eat. You've been out for three days. I imagine you must be hungry.'' As if to prove his point, Yuna's stomach growled loudly and she blushed, causing Seto to chuckle. But as Yuna looked at the food, she suddenly felt sick and she started heaving. Seto immediately took the trash bin and placed it in front of Yuna just as she vomited.

When she finally emptied her stomach, Yuna noticed that Seto was in his black, long-sleeved turtleneck and black slacks. She noticed his Duel Monsters card-shaped locket and immediately looked at herself, searching for her own. She saw that she was in one of her favorite shirts that Seto gave her to walk around in after a night of pleasure. It was still reaching to her tights and it still had Seto's scent on it. As she pressed at the place where her heart and her locket reside, she sighed in relief as she felt it under her hand.

Seto raised an eyebrow at the little relieved sigh, wondering what she had been checking. He hadn't been the one to undress her, instead it had been his female doctor that has taken care of him and his brothers for years. The woman had always adored Yuna and had been excited when she noticed the girl, only to become a worrywart when she saw her condition.

She had ushered Seto to leave the room, and when she came out she had a terrified look on her face. As she explained to him that Yuna had been brutally raped several times, Seto felt his blood turn to ice then boil in rage. He was going to kill whoever it was as soon as he found out!

 _'How dare they touch what is mine!? How dare they do this to **my** Yuna! To my love, my heart!'_

He was startled out of his thoughts when his doctor had asked him if he and Yuna were back together and he explained that he had just been leaving the airport and that they had stopped to buy some sushi for dinner and that Yuna had been leaning against the building.

Now that he watched Yuna eat something, he felt a bit better. He knew that Yuna, as most rape victims usually are, should have absolutely no appetite and feel sick, but he was glad that Yuna's proud stomach refused to be denied food even when she should be sick. So Yuna finished her whole light breakfast and then Seto picked her up bridal style and led her to the bathroom. Yuna finished all the biological needs as Seto filled her a warm bath and helped her get cleaned, careful of hr wounds.

Yuna blushed prettily all the while, and Seto really had to wonder if his girlfriend had changed the slightest bit. He still hadn't noticed the locket now hidden underneath the folded shirt.

Yuna felt a lot more human when she got out of the bath and she found that she loved the way Seto treated her. Seto had always been gentle with her and she had felt like a true jewel in his capable hands. As she dressed once again, Seto picked her up and returned her to the bed, giving her an apple. Yuna devoured it like it was nothing and Seto smiled to himself. It was that time of the month for his ex-girlfriend now and she always had this strange apple craving when it hit that time, so the Kaiba Mansion was always stocked with all kinds of apples. He never forgot what time of the month it was for Yuna because he had developed a nasty habit to eat apples at those times with her, so she could have some snacking company. Mokuba and Noah had always complained about only having apples as sweets at those times, even though it was only in jest.

When Yuna finished her apple, she fell silent and waited for Seto to ask her what she knew he wanted to know. Who? How? Why? When? She just didn't want to talk about it. She closed her eyes as she saw Seto's mouth move to ask the questions, but it wasn't what she expected.

''Do you feel like talking to Noah and Mokuba? They have been worried sick since we found you.''

''Huh?'' Yuna blinked at the CEO. He rolled his eyes.

''They want to see you. Do you feel like dealing with two sugar-high teens?'' He drawled sarcastically and Yuna couldn't help herself. She laughed quietly. It was amazing how only Seto could make her feel better at times like these. And she only now realized that she hadn't even once flinched when he had touched.

 _'I guess that I still trust him as much as I did back then.'_

''Yes, I would like that.'' She smiled slightly and Seto worried that it still didn't quite reach her eyes yet. _'Be patient. One step at the time.'_

Seto nodded and stepped up to the soundproof door and just opened, letting the two mentioned teens sprawl over the floor.

''OW! NII-SAMA!'' Said the raven-haired teen as he rubbed his head.

''Seriously, Seto-nii! We'll never get girlfriends if we keep getting bruises like these!'' Complained the aquamarine-haired one.

Seto rolled his eyes. ''That'll teach a lesson for trying to eavesdrop through a soundproofed door!''

The two flushed but glared at the eldest Kaiba and Yuna finally burst out in hearty laughter, drawing the other's attention.

''Yuna!'' Both yelled and nearly ran over their respected older brother.

''Nee-chii! How are you feeling!?'' Noah yelled as soon as he reached her side.

''Yuna! Can I get you anything? Water? A book?'' Mokuba asked.

Suddenly, both fell silent and awkwardly started acting formal with the girl they were sure their older brother was going to make a part of the family.

''Um, Yuna-chan ... Do you fancy something?''

''Is there anything that displeases you, Yuna-san?''

Yuna chuckled at the two teens, but she understood. She and their brother were no longer lovers and so it must be awkward. She felt like it, anyway.

''Mokuba. Noah.'' She nodded at them. ''What's with the cold shoulder? I'm hurt!'' She mock pouted and the two teens immediately stopped all the pretense at formality and started talking to the crimson-eyed girl, feeling her in on how it was in American and the opening of the very first Kaiba Land. Seto smiled as he saw his family once again together.

00000

The first week was hell for Yuna. Her wounds hurt every time she moved and she felt sick every morning. Thankfully, it was only because of the stress and the virus she had caught from walking out on the streets in the rain. Seto had called her a 'baka' for it and had made her eat two bowls of chicken soup a day.

The second week was a bit better and Yuna could leave her, rather Seto's bed, but it was still to painful to move much so she stayed in the room. Seto kept sleeping on the couch, insisting that he wants to be there should Yuna need him.

And it's a good thing he did that, because just as Yuna got physically better, nightmares started to haunt her. She would wake up three to seven times a night and every time Seto had to spend half an hour to calm her down. He didn't really mind, he just wanted Yuna to feel better. Because the whole third and fourth week went like this, Seto finally lay beside Yuna one night and she didn't have half of the number of the nightmares she usually did, so the arrangement stayed. It tortured Seto to be that close to the girl he still loved so much, but to pretend it was just so that she wouldn't have night terrors.

The fifth week, Yuna finally was able to move around the floor on which was Seto's bedroom, which is the second of the four floors the mansion has, and she started using the mansion's library and game room that she knew by heart were there. Seto's study and Mokuba and Noah's rooms were also there, so she could do quite a few things.

Two weeks after that Yuna could move around the whole mansion as long as she rested a bit and she almost had no nightmares, yet Seto still slept with Yuna tightly secured in his strong arms.

By the end of the second month of Yuna staying with her ex-boyfriend and his little brothers, Yuna was in top form, eating healthily, training lightly in the gym and reading all the new books Seto had brought from America. She kept trashing the three Kaibas in any game that they played, which pleased and annoyed Seto. He was just glad that she was once again smiling and laughing like she should.

Seto smiled as Yuna read a book in his study while he worked, trying hard not to focus on the way Yuna's shirt seemed to ride up as she breathed. He could already feel his pants growing tighter and he felt ashamed for feeling that way. He knew that Yuna still had a long way to go before she felt comfortable with even thinking of those things, but just the sight of her doing the same things she used to do while they were together was driving him mad with want!

He sighed and stood, heading for the bathroom to take care of his problem, so he didn't notice the way Yuna's eyes darkened with lust as she noticed his stiff member. She, too, was finding it hard not to want those things, but she feared that she would ruin it by breaking down should they start something.

This continued for another week, and Noah and Mokuba were getting sick of all the sexual tension between the two ex-lovers. It was as plain as day that they wanted things to go back to the way they were, so why didn't they just admit it?

One night, the two teens went extra early to bed and it left the two young adults alone for quite a good number of hours. Yuna had made a full recovery and she really just wanted to do it with Seto! She couldn't take it anymore, but she knew that she first has to tell him what happened. If she could get through that without ending up as a sobbing mess, then maybe they could soon go back to how things were before Seto left.

So Yuna had cornered Seto before they went to bed at around 1.05 am and told him everything. A few tears had fallen, but Yuna held strong, her pride had also recovered in the weeks spent with the three Kaibas. It allowed her to stand tall and proud, he confident gait was back and her swagger had been driving Seto mad with lust for his ex!

Seto had felt his rage hit limits he thought were impossible! He would have ran out and dealt with the three culprits right then, but he realized why Yuna did this. But, it didn't make sense! Yuna had spent two years with another guy! ... But they never made love.

Just then, he saw Yuna slipping off the white dress Seto bought her last week. He gazed hungrily at the now once again perfect body until something caught his eye. It was a locket in the shape of a Duel Monsters card hanging on a slim chain. It was the fourth one that he had made. Just for Yuna.

''I never stopped loving you, Seto.'' Yuna said as she grasped the locket and opened it to relieve a picture of all four of them together. Seto, Mokuba, Noah and Yuna, from the day they's spent at the beach together about a month before their first year anniversary. ''I may have been with Bakura for some time, but I have never loved him,I have never took this off. I always belonged to you, with you Seto! I am yours, body, mind, heart and soul. If you will take me back as I am now, I ... I want us to go back to what we used to be. To what we had.''

''Yuna.'' Seto whispered as he swept her off of her feet and gently lowered her on the bed. He kissed her gently before pulling away. He looked into her eyes, letting his own show all of his emotions as he said those words that were meant only for her ears. ''I love you, Yuna. Only you!''

''Seto!'' She whispered s he started kissing down her neck. ''Please!''

Her lover understood that she couldn't wait for foreplay and to be honest with himself, neither was he.

He massaged her clit as two fingers made sure that she could take his size. When he deemed her ready, he entered her gently. Yuna moaned, not even knowing that the memories of her previous encounter were being chased out of her mind forever by her lover's care. Seto was careful not to hurt Yuna in any way and he pleasured her for as long as he could.

Yuna was in heaven as Seto lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and the other around her waist. She called out to him as he hit that something in her that sent bolts of pleasure through her whole body. Seto leaned over her to suck on one of her breasts as one hand played with the other, and the other went to massage her clito once again. Yuna came as she arched off the bed and called out her boyfriend's name.

Seto followed after a few more thrusts, falling beside his tired lover and drawing her into his arms. Yuna listened to his heartbeat and she fell into a peaceful sleep as Seto covered them with the comforter and fell asleep, finally feeling at home.

00000

The next morning, Noah and Mokuba nearly had a heart attack as they accidentally walked in on Seto and Yuna's round two.

About an hour later, the couple walked down to the kitchen, hand in hand and Mokuba and congratulated them on finally getting back together. They discussed going out for dinner to celebrate the new beginning when Yuna froze in the middle of her sentence, seeming to count something and then burst out laughing.

''What's so funny, love?'' Seto asked as she finally calmed down.

''What day is it?'' She asked, mirth and irony clear in her voice.

''Sunday, 16th of October. Why?'' Noah asked.

Mokuba gasped. ''No way! Your anniversary will be on the same day!''

Seto stayed silent for a second before he shook his head. ''I can't believe I'm the one saying this, but it might be a sign from above!'' The group started laughing and joking about the end of the world coming since something that ridiculous came from the CEO's mouth.

00000

''And you are not to come back home until you find her!'' Ishizu yelled at her younger brothers. Malik looked worried about the missing girl, but Marik looked excited at finding their 'plaything' as were Bakura and Joey.

Ishizu and Odion had just came back and Ishizu had fainted upon learning that her younger cousin was missing. So she made a plan for looking for her. She had been just about to send them out when to look for her when they hear a rather familiar way of knocking on the door. Marik froze, his body obviously remembering what his mind had forgotten and he prepared to run as Ishizu opened the doors.

The group stared at the furious CEO of KC standing at their door.

''Kaiba-san.'' She greeted awkwardly. This man had known Yuna the best, and hadn't really liked any one of them. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to ask him for help or just make up some lie about he girl, but the brunet was far too pissed for her to even consider the later option. ''I see you're back in Domino. Welcome back. Can I help you with something?''

The three guilty teens tensed as they saw Kaiba waking in, moving directly towards them.

''Um, hi Kaiba.'' Joey said lamely and he received the first punch. Ishizu watched in horror with her other two brothers as the blond, the albino and her brother are all beaten to a plump by the frightening blue-eyed CEO. A few minutes later, Seto dropped Bakura's body on the little pile he had made and went up to Yuna's old room, taking all that he knew she got from him or her family, leaving anything the Ishtars had given her behind.

When he climbed down the stairs, Ishizu stopped him as the other two checked over the three culprits.

''What is the meaning of this, you kisama!''

Seto glared at her. ''Before you think you have the right to criticize me, you should ask them what they did to Yuna to make her run away and spend hours in the puring rain! I found her ready to die, on the streets and it took her almost two whole moths to recover from the rape and abuse the bestowed upon her! And she'll be living with me from now on. If you wish to visit her, you get my permission first and only then go to her, am I understood? If you do as you wish, I'll make it so that the Ishtar family name vanishes from this God's green earth! We'll be taking this to court.''

With that, the tall brunet left the speechless woman and her brothers to stare at his back.

A moth later, all three rapists were safely behind bars, Bakura in a special facility since he was a master of thievery and escapes.

A year later, Seto proposed to Yuna and the following spring there was a new Kaiba mistress in the mansion. After two years, they got almost identical twins, a boy they named Tameru Kaiba and a girl that got the name Chiine Kaiba. They both resembled their father far more than their had thick brown hair and blue-violate eyes. The only thing that was visibly their mother's features were their heart-shaped faces and the wide, sharp eyes. Their personalities were an equal mix of their parents. Ten years later, Yuna Kaiba gave birth to another set of twins, this time twin girls. The older, Minako Kaiba, was like a female version of Seto, in everything right down to his personality. The younger, Pharrah Kaiba, was the replica of her mother, except she had eyes the same color as her grandfather and uncle used to have and she was far more timid than Yuna had ever been.

Now, Yuna watched as her older kids escorted her younger girls for their first day of primary school as she leaned against the proud father. Seto kissed his wife's head as he also slowly made his way to his awaiting limo to get him to Kaiba Corp and Yuna went to the museum she now had under her wing. She worked with Ishizu and some of her grandfather's friends' kids.

She wanted to finish it up quickly.

 _'After all'_ She thought as she looked at the locket around her neck that now held three more pictures of her family. One was the old one, the second was with the addition of three year old Chiine and Tameru and the third was with the five year old Pharrah and the overprotective Minako. The final picture was her oldest picture that held her brother, mother, father, grandfather and herself when they had still been alive. _'Tonight we celebrate out anniversary!'_

The males at the museum could only stare at the hot curator as she walked past them, but they knew that she would always be her beloved's and no one else's.


End file.
